


Llorona

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Patton and Roman are watching Coco (again) and Roman can't help but sing along when Llorona starts to play - finding it to suit his fellow side.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Llorona

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with more Sanders Sides reposts of my stuff! ^^ This was originally posted April 19, 2018. (also, I'm likely posting another today ^^)
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Coco had to be one of Roman’s favorite Disney/Pixar movies. Of course, they’re all his favorite but the fact that Coco beautifully depicts the Day of the Dead in Mexico ranks it rather high on his list. And thus, he watches it as often as the other Sides will allow.

The first time he watched it with the others, he had to translate some of the lesser known Spanish phrases. But it wasn’t troublesome at all. In fact, it was like a secret that only he was privy to.

One afternoon, it was just him and Patton in the living area of the mindscape. Logan and Virgil were off together doing something, Roman doesn’t remember exactly what. After asking the moral side if he’d like to watch a movie, to which Patton agreed, Roman put on Coco and smiled at the intro.

The movie passed in near-silence with Roman singing along or quoting some of the lyrics while Patton knitted a scarf. When it came time for the song Llorona, one of Roman’s favorites, he straightened and posed dramatically for the first note.

_“Ay, de mí Llorona.  
Llorona de azul-celeste.”_

Roman sang along, loving getting to sing in Spanish as it doesn’t happen all that often. On the second line of the song, he looked over at Patton, finding the line to suit the pastel blue wearing side.

_“Ay, de mí Llorona.  
Llorona de azul-celeste.  
Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona.  
No dejaré de quererte.  
No dejaré de quererte!”_

Every time the words ‘azul-celeste’ left his mouth, he would look away from the screen and over at Patton. This also happened on the last two lines of the chorus as he couldn’t bring himself to look away when it was actually true.

Patton noticed Roman looking at him, not knowing why as Roman had never translated the songs (they were too fast for him to do so properly and he didn’t like talking over the music in the first place). Patton waited until Roman finished the song with a characteristically dramatic gesture to speak up.

“Ro, I have a question.” Roman paused the movie and gestured for him to continue, “What does that song mean? You never got around to translating it and it seems to be one of your favorites so I wanna know!” Patton grinned and Roman blushed slightly.

“Of course, Patton. It means: 'Alas, Llorona. Llorona in light blue.’ That line is repeated twice as you know. Then: 'And even if it costs my life, Llorona, I won’t stop loving you.’” Roman blushed at that line but went on to translate the remainder of the song.

Patton perked up when Roman finished, “Oh! So, that’s what it means!” Patton exclaimed with a soft giggle. He tilted his head and pondered whether to bring up the fact that he knew Roman was looking at him, “Is that why Imelda looked at Héctor during that one line?”

Roman nodded, “It is indeed! Now, shall we finish the movie?”

Patton gave a thumbs up and Roman hit play. During the ending scenes, Patton continued to question how best to bring up Roman looking at him, especially now that he knew that it was a romantic song.

The credits began to roll and Patton decided to just come out and ask. The worst thing that could happen was that Roman would deflect the question in some way.

“Hey, Ro? I wanna ask you something.” Patton said, putting down his knitting needles.

“Of course, Patton! What is it?” Roman looked over at the moral side.

“During the Llorona song, you kept glancing at me.” Patton said. He began to fidget with his hands, growing nervous for some reason he could not identify. “Why is that?”

Roman bit his lip, wondering whether to tell him the real reason or make up something. The latter option seemed appealing until Patton tilted his head to the side, resembling a curious puppy. Roman groaned internally as he knew he had no way of lying to that face.

“It reminds me of you.” Roman said, “You do wear sky blue a lot, of course.” …and I won’t stop loving you. Roman thought rather than said.

“Is that it? That does make sense!” Patton said with a giggle. However, he felt a bit disappointed that the other hadn’t mentioned the romantic aspect of the song in his explanation.

Roman noticed the flicker of disappointment in Patton’s eyes, taking a deep breath as he contemplates telling the rest of his thoughts. “Uh, that’s not all, Patton.” He said, his voice softer and less confident than usual.

“One more line fits with us.” Roman said, “Y aunque la vida me cueste…No dejaré de quererte.” Roman looked away, uncharacteristically shy.

Patton’s eyes lit up as he spoke that line, “Even if it costs my life, I won’t stop loving you.” Patton spoke the translation, receiving a short nod from Roman. “Awwwww!” The squeal left him before he could help it, “That’s so sweet, Roman!”

Roman looked back at Patton just in time to see the moral aspect set the needles to the side and stand up. Patton walked towards him and Roman couldn’t help but expect the worst, despite knowing how unlikely those actions would be from Patton.

With all these thoughts in his head, it came as a great surprise when he found himself in Patton’s arms. Roman returned the hug automatically, nearly clinging to the moral side. He quickly realized that Patton started mumbling something when the hug started but the words were too quiet and too fast for him to understand.

“Uh, Pat? Could you repeat that?” Roman asked, pressing his face against Patton’s shoulder.

“I said, I love you too, Roman. I always thought that I was alone in my feelings but it’s so amazing that I’m not!” Patton giggled, the sound bright and happy.

Roman’s worries faded and he grinned brightly, “Well, that’s splendid news! I, too, felt the same but now we no longer need to worry about 'unrequited’ feelings.”

Patton nodded rapidly and Roman laughed softly, glad to see Patton so happy. “Care for one more Disney movie?” He asked.

“Sure!” Roman turned on another movie and they watched the whole movie, curled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
